A Little Encounter
by Hentai Slave
Summary: SanoXMeg, one-shot fluff) Megumi fells asleep on the floor at the clinic in a lazy, quiet afternoon. A certain chicken-head drops by unexpectingly...


Title: A Little Encounter  
  
By Hentai Slave  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: SanoXMegumi  
  
Genre: Romance, a bit of humor, Fluff  
  
Summary: (SanoXMeg, one-shot fluff) Megumi fells asleep on the floor at the clinic in a lazy, quiet afternoon. A certain chicken-head drops by unexpectingly...  
  
Notes: There are lots of thoughts in this one, only a few dialogue. Inspired by anime episode 4, Sanosuke's appearance. He is so cool.*swoon* If you have read the A/N in my other fic "A Zanza's Love", I mentioned that I have a one-shot fluff. Well, this is it! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. But this fic is mine! Hehheh  
  
-------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
It was a very peaceful and breezy afternoon. Megumi Takani, the female doctor working in Doctor Genzai's clinic, sat near the edge of the floorboard, dangling her feet so that it almost touches the bottom earth. She was bored. There were no patients this afternoon (surprisingly) and Doctor Genzai had taken his precious grand daughters to the Kamiya Dojo again.  
  
Megumi sighed. She was now Really bored. Looking at the cloudless sky, listening to the leaves rustling in the wind, she was suddenly overcome with sleepiness. Tired, she lay down her body across the wooden board. 'Hey, it is a fine weather...and there probably won't be any patients...' Those were her last thoughts before she drifted off into a deep slumber...  
  
------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Sanosuke Sagara, free-loader at the dojo and quarrel-partner with Megumi, turned a corner, coming close to the clinic door. He had accidentally hurt his left hand (A/N: What do you mean accidentally? You got into a fight! Sano: Shut up!) and decided to come for some free medical treatment. It wasn't anything serious, but since he was in the vicinity, he thought he might as well drop by for a free lunch too. He was about to give a shout to announce his arrival when he caught sight of the sleeping Megumi.  
  
He had a mischievous thought (A/N: NOT those kind you hentai!); to shout in her ear and laugh at her shocked expression...but as he got closer and saw the fox lady's peaceful look on her face, that thought drifted as far away as his reason. She lied on her side, part of her hair covering her delicate and elegant features. The afternoon light gave her face an angelic glow, and the trace of a smile on her lips hinted that she was having a peaceful dream. (A/N: Angel Megumi, ahhh)  
  
For a few minutes Sano just stood there looking at Megumi's face in awe, admiration...and something else he couldn't define. On impulse, he kneeled down and carefully brushed a few wandering strands of hair away from her face, revealing beautiful and long eyelashes.  
  
"You know, you look beautiful when you're sleeping," Sano murmured to himself. He suddenly had the urge to touch her perfectly shaped face. Carefully, he traced his fingers along her cheek. They were as soft as he had dreamed of.  
  
Unexpectedly, Megumi stirred in her sleep, her face inclining towards Sano's touches. Shocked, Sano quickly backtracked all the way to the door, SD style. But she didn't wake up; only turning slightly in her sleep. Sano gave a silent sigh of relief. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Megumi had woken up then. Won't she be surprised, if she woke up seeing him caress her cheeks! More like angry, or shock, or embarrassed, or all of it. Sano didn't think he could handle her reaction.  
  
The wind was picking up again, making the leaves rustle louder. Sano walked to Megumi's sleeping form again.  
  
'Baka, you'll catch a cold sleeping out here,' Sano thought, scooping her up gently into his arms easily, as if he was carrying a baby instead. He knew where her room was; occasionally he would see her coming in and out of it when he visits the clinic. He headed for that direction, trying not to rock Megumi too much, in case she wakes up. Her body felt soft in his touch. He had a stray thought that her body fitted very well in his arms, as his hands that touched her cheeks just now. He dismissed that thought quickly as he sat her down on her futon.  
  
He winced as his left hand accidentally scraped across the floor, reminding him of his reason for being here in the first place. He thought of waiting for her to wake up to treat him, or even attempt to do it himself; but looking at her, he just shook his head, smiling.  
  
"It's just a small graze anyway, none the matter," he thought. He turned around and left the clinic, hands in his pockets, bandana ends swaying in the wind...  
  
Megumi stirred in her sleep, a slight tug of a smile gracing her features as the image of a certain chicken-head gangster came to her mind...  
  
-------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
A few hours later, Megumi woke up and stretched her arms, giving a small yawn. "That was a good nap," she said aloud...then discovered that she was in her room. Her hands stopped stretching mid-air, and she blinked numerous times in surprise.  
  
"Strange. I thought I fell asleep outside? How did I get in my room?" She questioned aloud. Outside, the leaves continued to rustle in the wind...  
  
-------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Author: Hmm...wouldn't it be fun if Megumi woke up as Sano carried her to her room? *snicker*...maybe I can write different versions of it. But, this is strictly a one-shot.  
  
Kenshin: Oro? But why?  
  
Author: I don't think I can carry on any sequels! I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED "A ZANZA'S LOVE" FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!!!  
  
Sano: Oh, so when are you going to finish THAT.  
  
Author: ...err...  
  
Sano: Well? Your fans are waiting.  
  
Author: I-I CAN'T!!!!!! *breaks down sobbing* I have vague ideas, I can see a few chapters, even the ending, BUTIJUSTCANTDOIT!! Wahhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Megumi: *pats Author's shoulders* There there, calm down. From my visual examination, I can tell that you are suffering from...... Endingophobia! *strikes pose*  
  
Author: *stops crying* End-what?  
  
Megumi: Endingophobia. A fear of endings. You are either afraid to call the fic to an end or fear that the ending will be a big disappointment to the extend that you are flamed. Or both.  
  
Author: *look of realization* Yes, that's right! *sparkly eye* Megumi- sensei! Is there a cure?  
  
Megumi: Here *hands author a bottle* eat a pill once every day for a week.  
  
Author: And it will cure my phobia? *looks at her hopefully*  
  
Megumi: Or it will turn you into a frog.  
  
Author: O_O  
  
Megumi: *fox laugh* hohoho! Just kidding! It should cure your Endingophobia.  
  
Author: *beams* ARIGATO!  
  
Sano: *holding a sign saying "Endingophobia"* Endingophobia. It can be cured. Consult your nearby fox doctor today.  
  
Author: Please R&R! Read my other fics too! I also have another account for Yaoi fics. The user id is Hentai Y. Slave 


End file.
